


Ceremonia de madurez

by KiraH69



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Beer, Coming Untouched, Declarations Of Love, Frottage, M/M, Mouth-to-Mouth, Promises, Size Difference, Unsafe Sex, Violence, Violent Sex, Years Later
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquella no fue la típica declaración secreta en la azotea del colegio o en el patio trasero. Tampoco hubo una carta de amor o señales previas que auguraran lo que acontecería. Fue algo tan inesperado que su mente tardó unos cuantos segundos en poder procesarlo y algunos más en darlo por cierto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceremonia de madurez

Aquella no fue la típica declaración secreta en la azotea del colegio o en el patio trasero. Tampoco hubo una carta de amor o señales previas que auguraran lo que acontecería. Fue algo tan inesperado que su mente tardó unos cuantos segundos en poder procesarlo y algunos más en darlo por cierto.

 

Era primavera en Tokyo; el frecuente viento levantaba como un viejo verde las faldas de las estudiantes y la chaqueta del uniforme masculino comenzaba a estorbar en las tardes, cuando el cielo se despejaba y los rayos de sol comenzaban ya a calentar. El festival deportivo estaba por dar comienzo en la Academia Raira y todos los estudiantes se preparaban para dar lo mejor de sí en las pruebas. El ambiente no podía ser más jovial, tanto el patio como los pasillos y las aulas del colegio se veían adornadas apropiadamente para la ocasión. Los veteranos de último curso daban órdenes y organizaban todo, algunos simplemente vagueaban y se intentaban escaquear aburridos ya de aquello que habían repetido sus anteriores años; mientras los de primero estaban en su mayoría entusiasmados por poder participar por primera vez y sobre todo deseaban ganar a los equipos de las otras clases, aunque era una amistosa rivalidad. Era un evento puramente estudiantil por lo que los profesores no tenían mucho que hacer, salvo aquellos encargados de clubes deportivos que intensificaban los entrenamientos de sus estudiantes con la esperanza de verles ganar y así alzarse orgulloso ante los demás, habiendo triunfado indirectamente.

Por la pista de atletismo corrían los alumnos de la clase 1-C durante la hora de Gimnasia. Atrasados del grupo estaban dos chicos corriendo con desgana a los que el profesor ya se había cansado de gritar. Uno de ellos, el más bajo por apenas un par de centímetros, era rubio, de ojos miel y por su rostro parecía algo más pequeño de lo que en verdad era. En contraste a él, el otro chico tenía ojos castaños rojizos, el cabello que casi los cubría de un profundo azabache y su apariencia era algo más madura. Ambos iban vestidos con un chándal de pantalón corto azul claro y una camiseta blanca con los bordes azules y el número de su clase en la espalda. No hablaban, ni siquiera se miraban, a decir verdad eran compañeros de clase pero nada más. El joven rubio se preguntaba porqué aquel chico iba a su par, nunca antes se habían hablado ni eran amigos y sin embargo se había atrasado del grupo quedándose a su lado.

—Shizu-chan, sal conmigo, tengamos una cita—le dijo el muchacho de pelo negro rompiendo el silencio.

Durante un momento pensó que había sido el viento, que había sido alguna niña cerca de allí, que había escuchado mal o que había sido simplemente su imaginación. Cuando se percató de que había sido real, de que aquellas palabras iban dirigidas a él de parte de aquel chico tan extraño se paró en seco y se quedó paralizado, mirándole incrédulo.

—Dime Shizu-chan, ¿saldrás conmigo?—le preguntó de nuevo, parándose frente a él con una gran sonrisa.

—Ah… um… E-esto… Origari-kun… qué…—estaba completamente en blanco, incapaz de reaccionar.

—Orihara, mi nombre es Orihara Izaya. Por si no lo has entendido bien quiero que seamos novios—extendió una mano hacia él sin dejar de sonreír como si fuera a cerrar un trato.

—Pe-pero… soy un chico—no podía creerlo, ¿se estaba burlando de él?

—Lo sé pero me pareces muy lindo así que no veo problema. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

— ¿Li-lindo? No entiendo porqué quieres… conmigo…—la confusión en su mente le hacía sentir que aquello era tan solo un sueño.

—Siempre te he estado observando. No eres como los demás chicos, siempre solitario y sin hablar con nadie. Te mantienes a distancia de todos sin razón aparente y he oído rumores de que eres muy violento pero realmente no lo pareces. Siento mucha curiosidad por ti, además me pareces adorable, tienes el rostro de un ángel que no ha roto un plato en su vida—por un momento Shizuo pudo sentir una perversa mirada sobre él.

—Yo no… yo no puedo salir contigo—contestó al fin avergonzado, con el rostro sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Por su mente pasó el pensamiento de que ese chico debía estar mal de la cabeza.

— ¿Huh? ¿Por qué no?—parecía realmente sorprendido por esa respuesta.

—Porque… yo…—no se le ocurría una respuesta razonable y los gritos del profesor para que se movieran de una vez lo ponían todavía más nervioso—. ¡No saldré con nadie hasta que sea un adulto!—contestó al fin con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y con el cuerpo tenso hasta temblar.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que sirviera con aquella escusa improvisada.

— ¡Oh! Entiendo. Bien, entonces esperaré a que seamos adultos. Pero cuando eso suceda tienes que prometerme que saldrás conmigo, que serás mi novio—le dijo con una gran sonrisa y siguió corriendo sin esperar su respuesta.

No podía creerlo. ¿En serio se había quedado conforme con aquello? ¿O es que acaso la broma simplemente había llegado a su fin? Tenía que ser eso, no podía hablar en serio sobre esperar hasta ser adultos. ¿Quién tendría semejante paciencia?

 

Desde aquello han pasado ya varios años. Segundo lunes de Enero; la navidad ya había pasado pero aún quedaban rastros de ella en algunos escaparates y casas. En la soleada provincia de Tokyo, en plena ciudad de Toshima, por las calles abarrotadas de Ikebukuro, caminaba un hombre joven y rubio, vestido con traje de camarero, gafas de sol de cristal azul y un cigarrillo en la boca a punto de acabarse. A pesar de que la temperatura no sobrepasaba los 5ºC, parecía no afectarle en absoluto aun solo con aquella fina camisa y chaleco. Por su rostro no debía estar de muy buen humor, con la espalda encorvada, la mirada al suelo y el ceño fruncido asustaba a los que pasaban a su lado, quienes creían que se iba a poner a pelear en cualquier momento. Las animadas conversaciones de unos jóvenes lo sacaron de su reclusión. Levantó el rostro y observó, estaba frente a la entrada de un salón de actos. En el patio frente al edificio se reunían un montón de jóvenes bien vestidos con trajes y kimonos. Todos ellos parecían muy ilusionados y hablaban alegremente en varios grupos mientras otros en una cola entregaban un papel en una mesa y entraban al salón. En la puerta del edificio pudo ver un cartel adornado con flores que rezaba: “ _Ceremonia de Madurez_ ”.

—Cierto, yo también debería estar ahí, es este año—pensó apoyándose contra el muro.

Guardó la colilla en el cenicero portátil y se encendió otro cigarrillo. No cruzó en ningún momento la entrada, se quedó afuera fumando un cigarro tras otro, escuchando lejanamente las conversaciones y más tarde el leve murmullo de los discursos de la ceremonia. Probablemente se vería extraño plantado en aquel lugar sin moverse, la gente que pasaba frente a él le miraba de reojo procurando caminar lo más cerca posible del bordillo, sin acercarse demasiado. Aquel sentimiento melancólico le resultaba extraño y sobre todo doloroso. Había perdido algo que jamás podría recuperar, dejaba atrás unos días de su vida que nunca volverían. Tan concentrado estaba en oír lo que no podía escuchar y en sus propios pensamientos nostálgicos que no se percató de la delgada figura que se acercó a él quedándose a un par de metros, observando desde el muro la entrada del salón.

—Deberíamos estar participando y no ser solo espectadores. También es nuestro día—al escuchar su voz Shizuo reaccionó.

Instintivamente se apartó del muro y se puso de nuevo en alerta, tomando una posición de combate. Observó los negros cabellos y el pelo grisáceo en los extremos de su chaqueta agitarse con el fuerte viento. Y aquella deslumbrante sonrisa que tanto lo había atormentado durante años. Pero quizás por los sentimientos a punto de desbordarse en su interior fue incapaz de atacarle como siempre solía hacer.

—No estoy de humor para ti, Izaya—se encendió otro cigarrillo más.

—Qué cruel. Hoy es un día especial para nosotros, ¿no te parece?—se acercó un par de pasos a él.

—Supongo, mejor lárgate para no joderlo—replicó apoyándose de nuevo contra el muro.

Orihara llegó frente a él y se le quedó mirando sonriente con sus perversos ojos. Shizuo tragó saliva, tuvo un terrible presentimiento de aquel sádico hombre.

—Hoy al fin somos adultos oficialmente. ¿No recuerdas nuestra promesa?—preguntó cada vez más cerca de él.

— ¿Una promesa contigo? No jodas—gruñó sin poder pegarse más al muro.

—Dijiste que saldrías conmigo y serías mi novio cuando fueras adulto—explicó como si nada—. Eres un hombre así que supongo que cumplirás con tu palabra.

—Q-q-q-qu-…—Shizuo se quedó paralizado.

Aquel recuerdo se pasó por su mente y su rostro se puso rojo al instante. No podía ser, ¿cómo demonios recordaba aquello?

—Lo recuerdas ¿verdad? Hoy es el día de cumplir tu promesa—susurró.

Orihara alzó su mano lentamente hacia el rostro de Shizuo. De la sorpresa el rubio echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se golpeó contra el muro, que probablemente sufrió más que él. El más bajo aprovechó que del rebote se había agachado y se puso de puntillas para robarle un beso. Enredó los dedos en sus cabellos, acariciando el lugar donde se había golpeado, para que no pudiera apartarse de él.

—I-i-iza-…—Shizuo temblaba de pies a cabeza a un centímetro del rostro de quien se suponía su peor enemigo.

—He esperado mucho por este día, espero que cumplas mis expectativas—rodeó su cuello con los brazos, pegando su cuerpo a él.

— ¿Pe-pero qué demonios estás diciendo? ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza?—exclamó intentando soltarle.

—No, ese has sido tú—contestó burlón.

—Me refiero a que-… ¡Somos enemigos! Llevamos peleándonos años. Me has estado molestando todo este tiempo y ahora de pronto sueltas esto como si nada hubiera pasado—su cabeza estaba dando vueltas y un temblor le recorría de arriba abajo.

— ¡Oh! Eso fue porque no quería que me olvidaras. Quería entrar bien profundo en tu cabeza para que cuando llegara este día solo pudieras pensar en mí—comenzó a descender su mano por el pecho de Shizuo.

—I~za~ya~ku~n Tú…—el rubio consiguió reaccionar al fin—. ¡Jodido bastardo! ¿Por esa razón has estado molestándome tanto tiempo? ¿Te crees que esa ha sido una buena forma de meterte en mi cabeza? Y además, ya no soy un mocoso lindo con cara de ángel como decías, no hay razón para que sigas diciendo cosas como salir conmigo.

— ¡Así que te acuerdas!—exclamó contento.

— ¡Gh-! ¿¡C-cómo iba a olvidar semejante declaración cuando justo después comenzaste a incordiarme día tras día!?—su rostro se puso de un rojo cada vez más intenso.

— ¿Ves? Eso quiere decir que mi plan funcionó—se puso de puntillas y dio una lamida a sus labios.

— ¡¡No funcionó!!—gritó furioso.

Muerto de vergüenza, sin querer que su enemigo viera ese tipo de rostro en él, lanzó su puño para intentar golpearlo pero con gran agilidad Orihara lo esquivó, apartándose cauteloso de él.

—Vaya, tan mal genio como siempre, qué lástima—a pesar de decir eso sonreía ampliamente—. Bien, dejaré que pienses en ello un tiempo. Esperaré por tu respuesta.

Se marchó velozmente, evitando la inminente pelea. Shizuo descargó toda su rabia contra el muro que acabó hecho añicos. Los jóvenes que salían ya de la ceremonia se asustaron al verle allí, algunas jóvenes salieron corriendo en dirección contraria y de la sorpresa una de ellas dejó caer la bolsa de regalos que les habían entregado. Regresaron a Shizuo aquellos sentimientos melancólicos que le calmaron en la medida de lo posible, cogió la bolsa de regalos como un recuerdo de lo que no había vivido y regresó a su casa.

 

— ¡Maldita comadreja! ¡Ha tenido que aparecer en un día como este! ¿¡Cómo demonios puede acordarse de aquello y por qué coño me acuerdo yo!?—gritó a las paredes de su casa.

Lanzó con rabia la bolsa de regalos contra el sofá y salió despedido todo su contenido. Se quedó mirándolo largamente y suspiró entre enojado y deprimido. Sacó una caja de cervezas con cinco de ellas del frigorífico y se sentó pesadamente en el sofá con una en la mano, dejando sus gafas de sol sobre la mesa de madera frente al sofá.

Por su mente comenzaron a pasar recuerdos de todos aquellos años que había vivido atormentado por el manipulador Orihara. Se preguntó si su vida podría haber sido más fácil si simplemente le hubiera dicho que sí a aquella declaración. Maldecía el momento en que le dio aquella estúpida escusa, claro que tampoco se imaginaba que fuera capaz de esperar tantos años. ¿Qué parte de él pudo llamar la atención de aquel sádico ser? Ya ni siquiera era aquel niño de aspecto adorable como él decía, si se acostaran ahora sus papeles estarían invertidos. ¿En verdad Orihara estaba dispuesto a aquello? ¿Pero cómo siquiera se le ocurría pensar en eso? No estaba dispuesto a salir con su peor enemigo y mucho menos a llegar a la cama.

Con ya tres cervezas vacías y la cuarta a la mitad en su mano le echó un vistazo al contenido de la bolsa esparcido a su lado. Le pareció un buen acompañamiento para la bebida unas patatas fritas caídas a sus pies. Pero en ese momento no controlaba precisamente bien su fuerza y al abrir la bolsa las patatas salieron volando por toda la habitación. Frustrado lanzó la botella contra la pared reventándola en mil pedazos. Tras el estallido un penetrante silencio inundó la habitación, interrumpido por una conocida y mal deseada risa.

—Vaya modo de desahogarte, a este paso destrozarás el apartamento—rió Orihara entrando por la ventana de la pequeña terraza tras el sofá.

— ¿Quién demonios te ha invitado?—gruñó abriendo la última botella.

—Solo vengo a cuidar de ti. ¿Quién sabe lo que podrías hacer en este estado?—bromeó acercándose sigilosamente a él.

— ¿Cuidar de mí? ¡No jodas! ¡Todo es por tu culpa!—Shizuo estaba furioso, aunque no entendía bien porqué, pero el simple hecho de ver aquel rostro le alteraba aún más.

Agarró la mesa baja de una esquina y la lanzó por los aires en dirección a Izaya, quien tuvo que saltar sobre el sofá para no ser golpeado. La mesa estalló los cristales de la terraza y acabó cayendo estrepitosamente en la calle quedando hecha astillas. A pocos centímetros estuvo de desgraciar a un par de transeúntes.

—Hey, eso ha sido peligroso, podrías haberme hecho daño—rió Orihara levantándose del sofá y arreglándose el pelo.

— ¡Bastardo…!—murmuró apretando fuertemente los dientes.

En aquel momento la mente de Shizuo estaba abarrotada con el pensamiento instintivo de matar a aquel petulante sujeto. Dejó con sorprendente cuidado la cerveza en el suelo y agarró por uno de los brazos el sofá dispuesto a lanzarlo también.

—Quieto, quieto—Orihara se acercó rápidamente a él y le sujetó suavemente por las muñecas—. ¿Por qué no desahogas toda esa rabia de otro modo más productivo?—preguntó con una insinuante mirada.

Sus labios apenas llegaron a rozar los del rubio cuando éste agarró su cuello y sin soltarle le empujó contra el suelo golpeando su cabeza. Soltó un fuerte puñetazo a su rostro y le miró extrañado de que no intentara defenderse. Sus manos estaban quietas, no sacaba como solía la navaja que siempre llevaba consigo y no intentaba quitarle de encima. ¿En verdad pretendía dejar que se desahogara con él? Orihara le sonrió de nuevo pero esta vez sin soberbia en su expresión, parecía poder comprender los sentimientos que ni siquiera Shizuo entendía. Una paralizante contradicción se atoraba en el pecho del rubio; tenía la oportunidad de desquitarse con el hombre que lo había torturado mental y físicamente durante años, sin embargo si le seguía golpeando no tardaría en matarle y eso lo rebajaría a sus sucios juegos. ¿Pero era ese realmente su temor, la razón por la que no quería matarlo? Su mente no quería aclarárselo. Observó aquella sonrisa que le molestaba algo menos que otras veces y el labio roto que sangraba manchando su barbilla. Su mano seguía apretando el fino cuello como una garra y su puño estaba preparado de nuevo para golpearlo pero en lugar de eso su potente puñetazo lo recibió el suelo de madera que quedó astillado. Lamió sin dulzura alguna la sangre en su rostro y devoró aquellos labios que se le ofrecían, mordiéndolos con rabia e hiriéndolos más. Siempre había pensado, no sin razón, que aquella víbora tendría veneno por sangre, sin embargo el néctar rojo no sabía del todo mal y en aquel momento no le importaba envenenarse.

—Ah… Al fin aprendes—suspiró Orihara cuando separaron sus bocas.

Se mordió el labio inferior insinuante y desabrochó la pajarita negra del uniforme.

—No pienso ser gentil—le advirtió con rostro serio.

—No es necesario—contestó sonriente mientras desabrochaba los botones de su chaqueta.

Como un lobo feroz, Shizuo agarró la camiseta negra por el cuello y la arrancó, dejando visible todo su pecho. Inconscientemente se relamió los labios y tragó saliva, sintiendo un fuerte deseo en su interior. Se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a lamer y morder todo aquello que pillaba a su paso. No fueron pocas las marcas que comenzaron a aparecer en el pálido pecho, algunas incluso sangrantes. Los gemidos profundos de Orihara comenzaron a llenar la habitación, saciando los oídos del rubio. Sus manos recorrían todo el cuerpo que se tendía bajo él sin cuidado o cariño alguno, dejando la huella de los dedos a su paso. Tan suave, tan caliente y tan dócil por primera vez en su vida. No, algo estaba mal, de aquel modo tan sumiso no parecía estar teniendo sexo con Orihara Izaya.

—Parece que lo estoy haciendo con un atún muerto—protestó apartándose, mirándole ahora de mal humor.

— ¿Oh, tú crees?—Orihara rió y se incorporó—. Pensaba dejar que te desfogaras a tu antojo pero… creo que ahora tomaré yo el control.

Le empujó sentándole sobre el sofá. Dejó caer el abrigo y los girones que quedaban de su jersey, cogió la botella de cerveza del suelo y se sentó en el regazo de Shizuo con las piernas abiertas a sus costados. Echó un largo trago, agarró por los cabellos a Shizuo y le dio a beber boca a boca. Aquel brebaje estaba caliente pero nunca le había sabido tan bien la cerveza. Cuando el fluido dejó libre sus bocas, descendiendo por sus gargantas o desbordando por las comisuras de sus labios, sus lenguas se enredaron en un pasional beso. Shizuo siguió lamiendo por su cuello, mordiendo fuertemente y dejando rojas marcas a su paso mientras le agarraba por el trasero con sus manos como si fueran garras. Orihara sacó su navaja y hábilmente cortó los botones de la camisa y el chaleco de camarero, después el cinturón y el botón del pantalón sin hacer un solo rasguño al cuerpo del rubio. Sus caderas se movían suavemente sobre Shizuo, frotando sus respectivas erecciones aún dentro de los pantalones. Dejó caer la botella y la navaja al suelo, apartó la cabeza de Shizuo que succionaba su pecho como una sanguijuela y lamió provocativo sus labios despertando todavía más su deseo sin dejar que continuara el beso. Abrió su camisa y se dirigió directo a la clavícula dándole un fuerte mordisco que llegó a sangrar. El rubio soltó un fuerte gemido, todo su cuerpo se agitó y sin pretenderlo desgarró el pantalón junto a los calzoncillos de Orihara desde su trasero dejándole finalmente desnudo.

— ¡Hoh! ¡Qué salvaje!—rió echando a un lado los trozos de tela y sus zapatos.

—Eres una basura—gruñó avergonzado por aquella incontrolable reacción.

Empujó al moreno sobre el sofá, sobre aquellos viejos cojines y chirriantes muelles. Separó sus piernas y le observó, el miembro completamente erecto e incluso goteando y el oscuro botón contrayéndose. Sintió arder más intensamente su cuerpo, su respiración se volvía pesada y conseguir no lanzarse sobre él y devorarlo ya era todo un mérito.

—Ciertamente ya no eres un chico adorable y angelical, con el tiempo te has vuelto un hombre realmente sexy. Pero mis gustos también han cambiado—y es que sus gustos siempre habían estado ligados a ese hombre.

Se relamió los labios mientras contemplaba satisfecho el sudoroso y descompuesto rostro acalorado del rubio. Shizuo dejó libre su miembro y Orihara tragó saliva al verlo.

—No… no puede… Eso no puede entrar—murmuró impresionado por su talla—. Me-mejor olvidémoslo ¿sí? Es imposible que eso entre, me rompería.

No podía negar que estaba algo asustado, más bien mucho, por una vez se arrepintió de sus manipuladores actos. Aquello era demasiado incluso para él. Pero Shizuo no le hizo caso alguno, le agarró por los muslos y levantó su trasero, frotando su entrada con la punta del miembro.

— ¡Quieto! ¡Ni se te ocurra! Tan precipitado… ¡Ugh!—Orihara se estremeció cuando el miembro comenzó a irrumpir en su interior a la fuerza.

Intentó abrir su entrada con los dedos pero no era suficiente. Sin cuidado Shizuo comenzó a embestirle forzando su miembro a entrar en el estrecho lugar. Los gritos de Orihara inundaron el salón y deleitaron los oídos de Shizuo, excitándole más si era posible. En apenas unas estocadas violentas consiguió meter toda su verga en el cálido lugar rasgándolo. Todo el cuerpo de Izaya se sacudió y su espalda se arqueó. Caliente, apretado, un hilo de sangre deslizándose desde su entrada, nunca había experimentado una sensación como aquella. Se quedó un momento recostado sobre Izaya, apoyando la cabeza en su cuello tembloroso. Escuchaba los jadeos del moreno, sus finas lágrimas mojaban su mejilla y sus manos se aferraban a su camisa.

—Nn… La última vez que la vi… no era tan grande…—suspiraba sintiendo el duro falo llenarle.

—Eso fue hace varios años. He crecido bastante desde entonces—se incorporó y observó el rostro que por primera vez no tenía expresión altanera—. Y tú también…

¿Cómo podía de pronto resultarle tan atractivo aquel sádico ser? Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse despacio, dejando que el interior se acostumbrara a él. Se inclinó sobre su pecho y jugueteó con los rosados pezones, mordisqueándolos y pellizcándolos, relajando su cuerpo.

—Más… Shizu-chan más…—suplicó con voz temblorosa.

Su interior codiciaba ser atormentado por aquel miembro fuera de la media, un deseo que no podía controlar a pesar del dolor que le provocaría. Shizuo perdió el poco control que le quedaba y comenzó a embestirle con fuerza. Sus fluidos y la sangre comenzaban a llenar el interior y el miembro de Orihara se frotaba contra su vientre.

—Oh… Tan duro… tan salvaje… Shizu-chan…—sus manos desgarraban la camisa y su boca buscaba desesperada el contacto del rubio.

—Izaya… Izaya… qué bueno…—apretaba con fuerza las nalgas de Orihara, moviéndose cada vez con más fuerza y rapidez.

No entendía cómo podía tener aquella clase de sentimientos con ese hombre pero tampoco era capaz de pensar en ello en aquel momento, sintiéndose llegar. Mientras Orihara mordía su hombro, estrechando su interior, sus cuerpos se estremecían llegando al éxtasis. Shizuo se corrió en las entrañas del moreno al tiempo que este lo hacía sobre su vientre sin necesidad de ser tocado en esa parte.

—Increíble… Shizu-chan…—apenas un hilo de voz salía de su garganta.

Tras unos momentos, cuando su respiración se calmó y su cabeza dejó de dar vueltas, Shizuo salió del interior adolorido y se incorporó. Sin poder mantenerse en pie se sentó en la esquina opuesta del sofá. Abrochó la cremallera del pantalón pero se dio cuenta de que el botón no estaba y el cinturón estaba cortado.

— ¿Era necesario que rompieras toda mi ropa?—le preguntó sacando un paquete de cigarrillos aplastado de su bolsillo.

— ¿Acaso has visto cómo has dejado mi ropa?—rió intentando levantarse costosamente.

Shizuo simplemente gruñó molesto por su falta de control. Se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca y buscó el mechero para encenderlo pero no estaba en su chaleco como siempre.

—Aquí, permíteme—Orihara encontró a su lado el mechero plateado y él mismo le encendió el cigarro.

Le dedicó una prolongada y pervertida mirada con su altiva sonrisa. Abrumado por aquel hombre, Shizuo tragó saliva y su rostro se puso rojo todavía excitado. Volteó la cara y echó una profunda calada.

—Tranquilo, no espero que cumplas aquella promesa que te obligué a hacer cuando éramos críos. Solo me entró nostalgia al ver la ceremonia—dijo como si nada.

Se levantó, sus piernas temblaron y estuvieron a punto de fallarle pero mantuvo la compostura. Shizuo pudo observar entonces cómo brotaba su semen de la entrada de Orihara mezclado con un hilo de sangre. Un profundo deseo le invadió, apagó el cigarrillo en el brazo del sofá, le agarró por las caderas y le sentó de espaldas sobre él.

—Esto es por tu culpa. No dejaré que te eches para atrás ahora—le susurró al oído con su grave voz.

— ¿¡Todavía estás duro!?—exclamó sorprendido, sintiendo la verga erecta y caliente contra su trasero.

—Parece que me pongo cachondo cuando te veo desnudo—llevó las manos hasta el miembro de Orihara, acariciándolo por primera vez y al contrario de lo que pensaba no le resultó desagradable.

—Oh~ Shizu-chan~ No pensé que estuvieras tan salido—rió mientras movía sus caderas restregándose contra el falo.

—Sucio bastardo—gruñó enojado—. Como suponía, me sigues molestando.

Le agarró por las muñecas y le empujó de cara contra el suelo. Frotó su miembro contra la entrada, deseando volver a sentir aquel lugar tan acogedor.

— ¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra meterla de nuevo! Mi culo duele demasiado, ya me has roto por dentro. ¿O es que quieres que me desangre?—le dijo algo asustado, sin poder soltar sus brazos del fuerte agarre.

Shizuo dudó durante un momento y al final se decidió por meter la verga entre sus piernas y comenzó a frotarla junto al miembro del moreno.

—Nn… Qué gentil… Shizu-chan…—gemía moviendo a cambio sus caderas como si lo estuviera penetrando de verdad.

—Cierra más tus piernas y tócalo—le ordenó soltando una de sus manos.

Le encantaba tener por primera vez el control sobre aquel hombre que siempre había jugado con él. Orihara le obedeció y comenzó a frotar los dos miembros juntos que ya goteaban sobre la alfombra. Shizuo se relamía los labios observando el perfil de su rostro lleno de pasión. Se inclinó sobre la pálida espalda y comenzó a besarla tan salvaje como siempre.

—No pienso ser pareja de una basura como tú… Pero el sexo no está mal—susurró a su oído mientras se movía con más rapidez.

Orihara se quedó sorprendido, no esperaba unas palabras como aquellas. Una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en su rostro que quiso ocultar de Shizuo. No podía dejarle saber que aquello era mucho más de lo que había planeado, Heiwajima Shizuo nunca se comportaba como él había previsto.

—Me conformo… con eso… pero seguiré insistiendo…—consiguió decir entre jadeos.

—Estoy seguro de eso—y no deseaba otra cosa.

Con aquellas falsas embestidas brutales ambos acabaron por correrse con un intenso orgasmo. Quedaron allí tendidos, sobre la alfombra manchada con sus fluidos, cerveza, patatas fritas y girones de ropa, sin querer ser el primero en separarse.

—Hey… ¿Me prestarías algo de ropa?—preguntó Izaya sintiendo la respiración de Shizuo en su cuello.

—Ni hablar, vete desnudo…—un momento, si iba desnudo las demás personas podrían ver aquel cuerpo, cosa que no le hacía ninguna gracia. No sabía si era el único amante de Izaya y prefería ignorarlo, pero quería ser el único en contemplar su sexy figura. Además estaba lleno de marcas hechas por él—Ngh… Te dejaré un pantalón.

—Gracias Shizu-chan—rió preguntándose en qué estaría pensando con el rostro tan perturbado.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
> Más fanfics y yaoi en mi blog: http://kirah69.blogspot.com


End file.
